I'm Not A Slave!
by shootdanonymous
Summary: Sehun yang tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan berarkhir bekerja di kediaman Bapak Joonmyun sebagai pengawas anaknya yang suka balap-balapan. "yakin nih aku yang nyetir ?" "iyalah, kamu kan babu aku". Kaihun, Hanhun, BL
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not A Slave!**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Kim Joonmyun, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yi Fan and Other**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun, ..?**

**warning: BL(boys love), yaoi, typo(s), bahasa tidak baku.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli saya yang bikin.**

**Summary: Sehun yang tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan berarkhir bekerja di kediaman Bapak Joonmyun sebagai pengawas anaknya yang suka balap-balapan. "siapa tadi namanya ? Alexander atau Ucok ya ?" "S-Sehun tuan".**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

.

Jongin! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU KATAKAN JANGAN BALAPAN LAGI HAH ?! KENAPA KAU MASIH MELAKUKANNYA ANAK KURANG AJAR ?!"

Kim Joonmyun, bapak-bapak yang memiliki wajah malaikat nan mulut pedas memulai rutinitas hariannya untuk memarahi sang anak bungsu. Walaupun si bapak punya wajah yang kalau tersenyum dapat membuat hati terasa tentram, namun jika sudah dalam urusan berkoar-koar seperti sekarang dia tidak akan segan-segan.

Si anak yang dimarahi mandang si bapak dengan pandangan 'aduh please deh. Kamu marah-marah apa nggak takut cepat tua ?' Sambil muterin matanya malas. Uh-oh pantas bapaknya galak orang anaknya kurang ajar.

"Jongin kan cuma senang-senang appa, masa nggak boleh!" Si anak yang bernama Jongin nyolot, sehingga ngebuat Joonmyun sang bapak melotot nggak percaya.

"SENANG-SENANG DARI HONGKONG! YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU BERBAHAYA, IDIOT!"

Kim Joomyun dengan nafas yang tersengal -dan nyaris tersedak air liur sendiri- kembali memarahi si anak kurang ajar.

Hah.

Jongin menghela nafas, menatap bapaknya dengan wajah masam.

"Tiga tahun Jongin balapan Jongin baik-baik saja tuh, appa jangan lebay deh" si anak bungsu masih nyolot, wajahnya sok kayak orang nantangin.

Wah, Jongin cari mati…

Sang bapak yang sudah berpenambilan mengenaskan tiba-tiba merasa mulutnya kaku, ingin berteriak tapi saking kesalnya teriakan tidak ada yang keluar satu pun. Kuku-kuku yang pada kenyataannya rutin di potong tiba-tiba saja terasa panjang dan tajam, siap untuk menerkam wajah tampan anaknya yang soknya minta ampun.

Melihat perubahan bapaknya mau tak mau membuat Jongin merasa gentar. Nggak nyangka dia bisa ngebuat Joonmyun yang biasanya sabar dan penyayang jadi kayak macan yang siap nerkam mangsa gini.

"Kamu pikir… semua mobil yang kamu gunain untuk balapan itu baik-baik aja, huh ?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan nada rendah nan berbahaya, aura yang dihasilkan bapak-bapak bertubuh pendek tersebut sangat mencekam nyaris membuat Jongin pengen pergi jauh-jauh dari bapaknya. Nyusul abangnya yang lagi jadi bule di Kanada mungkin ?

"SEMUA LECET, NGIN! LECET! KAMU TAHU APA YANG HARUS DILAKUAN KALAU MOBIL-MOBIL ITU LECET ?!"

"Err…"

"YAK! DIBENGKEL! EMANG KAMU PIKIR NGELAKUIN ITU NGGAK PAKE DUIT APA ?! LAMA-LAMA DUIT APPA BISA HABIS!"

Jongin yang tadinya sudah serasa pengen pipis langsung sweatdrop.

Jadi bapaknya yang dari kemaren selalu berkoar-koar nggak jelas itu cuma masalahin biaya buat ke bengkel, bukan karena khawatir sama keselamatan anaknya.

Hah, dasar bapak kikir dan tidak bertanggung jawab!

Jongin membatin durhaka.

.

Joonmyun memijat keningnya frustasi, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengatur anak bungsunya yang amat nakal sendirian, mungkin jika masih ada Nyonya Kim keadaan tidak akan serumit ini, namun apa mau dikata, tuhan berkehendak lain, Nyonya Kim sudah diambil oleh yang maha kuasa sejak Jongin masih menginjak sekolah menengah, tragisnya ibu dari Kim Jongin dan Wu Yi Fan tersebut meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Sang anak sulung pun sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya jauh di Kanada, sehingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantu Joonmyun dalam mengurusi anak paling bontot di keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Lagipula jika kamu terus balapan kamu bisa saja celaka, nak" Joonmyun melanjutkan, nada bicaranya mulai melembut, ia menerawang wajah Jongin yang hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah menunduk.

"Terus kalau kamu celaka dan masuk rumah sakit… " Jongin menatap bapaknya sengit, menanti kelanjutan omongan Joonmyun. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tak enak. "Appa keluar duit lagi dong" kata Joonmyun memelas, nggak merasa bersalah sama sekali udah nyakitin perasaan anak bungsunya yang kebetulan masih labil.

BRAK!

Jongin menggebrak meja sehingga ngebuat Joonmyun yang sedang meratapi nasib uangnya terkaget-kaget.

"APPA JAHAT! NGGAK SAYANG SAMA Jongin! DASAR APPA KIKIR"

Lalu dia lari jijay keluar dari ruang kerja bapaknya. Ngambek.

Joonmyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Nggak ngerti apa kesalahannya sehingga ngebuat sang anak ngambek jijay kayak tadi.

Aku salah ngomong ya ?

Batinnya bingung.

.

Dasar kau bapak-bapak tidak peka myun!

.

.

.

shootdanonymous

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut nyentrik menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dengan pandangan memohon. Sedangkan yang di tatap berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah kecuali ke pemuda berambut pink dihadapannya, namun sial ia tak sanggup untuk tak memandang puppy eyes yang hampir tak diketahui keberadaannya pada pemuda yang lebih sering memasang ekspresi datar tersebut.

Yixing kau pasti bisa, jangan pandang mata itu atau kau akan lu-

"Bbuing Bbuing"

ARRGGHHH KAWAIII!

"BAIKLAH Sehun BERHENTI! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA! AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU, OKE ?!"

Laki-laki yang bernama Yixing tersebut menghela nafas lega saat sang keponakan sudah tak memasang ekspresi yang baginya sangat 'mematikan'.

"Kau- kau belajar darimana jurus itu, bocah ?" Yixing bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tidak berdosa keponakannya.

Sehun, pemuda berambut pink tak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa beban. Ia sudah tahu pasti kelemahan dari paman penyuka unicornnya tersebut sih, tidak tahan jika melihat yang kawaii-kawaii.

"Lalu rencana Yixing-ge... apa dong ?" Tidak sabaran Sehun bertanya -Sehun lebih suka memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan gege- Ia menarik-narik baju pamannya yang tampak belum pulih dari kejadian barusan.

Haduh~ Sehun jadi penasaran seberapa cute wajahnya tadi, sampe-sampe Yixing bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini. Padahal sudah susah payah ia membangun karakter manly. Namun untuk mencapai tujuan Sehun harus rela melakukan hal nista -baginya- kayak tadi.

Yixing berdehem sekilas sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Baiklah, sekarang serius.

"Gege belum tahu, hun. Mari kita pikirkan sama-sama" saran Yixing bijak sehingga membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.

Kirain gege udah langsung dapat ide.

Batin Sehun seenaknya. Males buat mikir, dia udah capek dari kemaren mikir mulu.

"Jadi, kau ingin seolah-olah menghilang dari keluarga mu ?" Yixing mulai bertanya serius yang di jawab anggukan oleh anak semata wayang dari keluarga Oh tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke-"

"Aku tidak mau di luar dari Seoul" Sehun menyela cepat saat Yixing baru akan menyuarakan saran. Ia sudah tahu sih apa yang akan Yixing katakan, jadi langsung jawab saja.

Yixing menyerngit. "Kalau kau di Seoul ayahmu akan dengan cepat menemukanmu Sehunnie" katanya lagi.

Sehun menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Ngeboss.

"Makanya aku minta bantu gege. Gimanasih ?"

Yixing yang mendengar omongan anak songong di depannya hanya dapat melongo, perasaan ingin mencakar wajah yang tadi ia bilang kawaii seketika muncul.

Ih, udah minta tolong nyolot pula.

Batinnya gemas.

Yixing menghela nafas lagi. Kembali mulai berfikir serius, jika Sehun tinggal di rumahnya sama saja bohong, jika membeli apartment terlalu mahal -Yixing tidak sekaya keluarga Oh dan dia tahu Sehun pasti tak membawa banyak uang saat ini-, jika ngekos atau ngontrak pun masih terlalu mudah untuk di temukan para pasukan keluarga Oh.

Hmm. Gimana ya. Jadi pusing.

Ah! Yixing dapat ide!

"Sehunnie! Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di rumah orang saja"

"Hah ? Maksudmu ge ?"

"Ya kalau misalnya ada lowongan pembantu, kau bi-"

"NAJIS TRALALA! CUIH"

Sehun berani sumpah ia tak berniat untuk meludahi karpet unicorn kesayangan pamannya, tapi...

Yixing melotot atas tindakan anarkis ponakannya barusan.

Grrrrrrhhhhh

Kalau bukan keponakan sudah Yixing telan kepala macam permen kapas itu.

Anak kurang ajar!

"Kamu dengar dulu omongan gege, anak kampret!"

Yixing dengan hatinya yang sudah bergemuruh marah mencoba untuk sabar, walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia tetap mengeluarkan hinaan untuk keponakan satu-satunya ini.

Bocah yang dikatai kampret hanya dapat mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia ngeri sendiri melihat Yixing-gegenya yang lebih suka senyum-senyum pamer lesung pipi jadi agak sedikit galak seperti ini.

"Dengar ya… kalau kamu tidak ingin ketahuan dari orangtuamu kamu harus menetap di rumah seseorang -tentu saja tidak bisa di rumahku! Nah, untuk tinggal di sana kamu suka atau tidak suka harus menyamar, entah pembantu, tukang kebun, yah apapun lah… hey, kenapa kamu kayak pengen boker gitu…"

"Huweee gege jahat… Sehunnie mau dijadiin pembantu"

"Hey hey Sehunnie jangan mewek, kamu walaupun jadi pembantu bakal tinggal di rumah orang kaya kok" Yixing berusaha menenangkan walaupun nggak membantu sama sekali, yang ada Sehun semakin teriak dengan volume penuh.

"HUWEEEEE"

"Y-yah kok makin gede" Yixing berguman bingung, ia pusing sendiri mendengar tangisan nggak banget dari sepupunya satu ini. Lagipula sejak kapan Sehun bisa se ekspresif ini.

Setelah kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu 10 menit untuk Sehun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, bocah labil tersebut akhirnya mau kembali mendengar perkataan Yixing.

"Jadi, dengan bekerja di rumah orang kaya, kecil kemungkinan orangtua mu bisa menemukan mu, hun"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia sedang berfikir keras sambil membatin.

'Masa iya tuan besar kayak aku jadi pembokat, iuwh'

Yixing ikut diam memperhatikan mimik wajah Sehun yang seperti ingin muntah.

"Udah lah terima aja, lagian siapa suruh kamu kabur-kabur"

"Gege… wajarlah aku kabur, lagian appa seenaknya menyuruhku meneruskan perusahaan. Aku nggak mau. I need freedom, oke ?"

Sehun membela diri dengan sok berbahasa inggris. Membuat Yixing hanya bisa memutar mata mendengarnya.

Padahal masa depan Sehun sudah cerah dan terjamin, tapi memang pada dasarnya bocah 17 tahun tersebut sangat tidak mau untuk di atur alias keras kepala, jadilah ia memilih jalur kekanakan seperti ini. Kabur dari rumah.

"Ya sudah makanya kamu terima aja jadi pembokat, gege punya banyak kenalan orang kaya siapa tahu ada lowongan, udah ya bye" merasa sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah Sehun, Yixing mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan berjalan duluan ke kamar. sudah merasa malas menghadapi sang keponakan yang manjanya minta ampun. Dia tak peduli lagi akan reaksi Sehun.

BRAK

Yixing membanting pintu sehingga membuat Sehun hanya dapat berkedip-kedip memperhatikan gantungan pintu unicorn yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia menghela nafas.

Kayaknya memang Sehun harus menerima nasib jadi pembantu untuk sementara waktu deh.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi.

Masalahnya, malam ini dia tidur di mana ?

Ia membatin miris, Yixing sudah menutup pintu kamarnya membiarkan Sehun duduk di sofa bersama dengan koper besarnya. Sama sekali nggak ngasih kunci kamar tamu ke Sehun. Masa The Almighty Oh Sehun tidur di sofa sih… kan nggak level.

.

.

.

shootdanonymous

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyun, bapak-bapak berwajah malaikat namun berhati iblis tengah memandang pemuda di depannya dengan senyum manis. Menurut dia sih manis. Tapi menurut orang di depannya… derp abis.

"Jadi kamu yang mau menjadi pengawas anak ku, anak muda ?" Tanyanya ramah namun penuh dengan makna.

Yang ditanyai bukannya menjawab tapi menyerngit bingung.

Huh ? Pengawas ? Bukannya pembokat ?

Batin pemuda berambut pink bingung.

"Bukannya saya jadi pembantu, tuan ?"

Kali ini gantian bapak Joonmyun yang menyerngit bingung.

"Loh, bukannya kamu yang di rekomendasikan Yixing ya ? Seharusnya memang jadi pengawas, kalau pembantu sih saya sudah punya satu lusin" katanya sedikit sok di akhir kalimat sehingga membuat Sehun sweatdrop.

Aku yang punya pembantu 12 biasa aja tuh.

Sehun kembali membatin, ikut ngesok.

Eh, tapi sebentar, kenapa tiba-tiba provesinya berubah jadi pengawas anak orang ? Kenapa pamannya nggak ngomong apa-apa tentang ini ?

"Ah iya, saya pengawas" kata Sehun akhirnya, seenggaknya jadi pengawas nggak akan senista jadi pembokat… iya kan ? Iya nggak sih ?

Si bapak Joonmyun kembali tersenyum sambil manggut-manggut.

"Tugas kamu tidak berat kok, cukup awasi anak saya kemanapun dia pergi, jauhkan dia dari balapan liar apapun yang terjadi, jangan turuti kemauannya yang menjurus ke hal negatif, saya dengar dari Yixing kamu anaknya suka melawan jadi kamu pasti cocok untuk pekerjaan ini" ucap bapak Joonmyun sambil senyam senyum sehingga kembali membuat Sehun sweatdrop.

Sebenarnya bapak ini memuji atau menghina.

"Dan satu lagi, kamu juga harus mengurusi keperluannya ya, bangunkan dia setiap pagi dan penuhi keperluan sekolahnya"

Sehun mengangguk di paksakan saat mendengar perintah Joonmyun.

Kalau seperti ini sih sama saja kayak pembokat!

Ia membatin kesal.

Tapi ya sudahlah namanya juga sedang kepepet.

Setelah mengurusi tetek bengek yang harus Sehun lakukan dan yang tidak harus Sehun lakukan, akhirnya ia resmi menjadi pengawas anak bapak Joonmyun yang namanya siapa tadi… Kim Jongos ?

Joonmyun pun memanggil salah satu pembantunya untuk mengantar Sehun ke kamar, sebelum di antar Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih dahulu kepada bapak Joonmyun yang sudah mau mempekerjakan bocah selengean macam dia. Begini-gini ia sudah biasa diajari sopan santun.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih tuan sudah mempekerjakan saya" kata Sehun sopan sambil membungkukan badan dihadapan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum cerah. "Sama-sama, semoga kamu betah di sini ya nak … emm siapa tadi namanya Alxander atau Ucok ya ?"

Wut ?

"S-Sehun tuan"

"Oh iya iya, Sehun"

Untung.

Untung saja, salah satu pembantu pria yang bertugas mengantar Sehun ke kamar tampaknya mengerti dengan situasi, ia cepat-cepat menarik tangan Sehun ke luar dari ruangan Joonmyun. Yah siapa tahu tiba-tiba Sehun menerjang bossnya kan.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/n: apa sih ini ? Kok aneh begini ? Tittle suck, summary suck. Ini humor, tapi gagal :( aa sudala. Lanjut apa tidak yang beginian ? Di ripiu coba.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not A Slave!**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Kim Joonmyun, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yi Fan and Other**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun, hanhun**

**warning: BL(boys love), yaoi, typo(s), bahasa tidak baku.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli saya yang bikin.**

**Summary: Sehun yang tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan berarkhir bekerja di kediaman Bapak Joonmyun sebagai pengawas anaknya yang suka balap-balapan. "yakin nih aku yang nyetir ?" "iyalah, kamu kan babu aku".**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

.

"Kamarnya kecil ya" Adalah komentar pertama Sehun sewaktu dirinya sudah diantar ke kamar yang akan ia tempati di kediaman bapak Joonmyun.

Si butler yang mendengar komentar Sehun menatap bocah tersebut dengan pandangan... 'ini anak.. sok banget' lalu dia menjawab,

"Sebenarnya ini adalah kamar termewah untuk ukuran pekerja di sini" kata si Butler dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di artikan. Sehun yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Lantaran kaget ia mendapat kamar paling mewah dan kaget karena kamar paling mewah aja bentuknya kayak begini. Wah bapak Joonmyun orangnya memang pelit ternyata. Ya Sehun tidak sadar saja bahwa kamar seperti ini memang sudah mewah untuk ukuran pekerja.

"Berarti kamar bapak lebih bobrok dong ?"

Ia bertanya kurang ajar dan hanya mendapat dengusan dari si bapak Butler.

"Sudahlah, kamu kemasi saja barang-barangmu sana! Sebentar lagi tuan muda datang" lalu dengan wajah yang masam bapak-bapak butler pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di depan pintu kamar. Mungkin dia keburu meradang melihat muka Sehun yang sengaknya minta ampun. Minta dihajar banget.

Sehun yang tidak peka atau memang tidak perduli telah menyakiti persaan orangtua hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera membawa kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sebenarnya kamar yang di tempati Sehun tidaklah kecil. Malah terkesan besar dan mewah untuk ukuran pembantu, tapi ingat Sehun bukan pembantu, Sehun nggak mau dibilang pembantu, terdapat kasur berukuran sedang yang akan pas untuk di tempati dua orang, Ac dan sebuah TV plasma. Kalau di rumahnya sih masing-masing pekerja kamarnya kurang lebih seperti ini. Nggak ngerti kenapa kamar seperti ini saja sudah paling mewah, terus kenapa pula Joonmyun memberinya kamar paling mewah, masih menjadi pertanyaan untuknya.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya Sehun dipanggil lagi oleh seseorang agar segera menuju ke ruang tamu, kali ini yang membawanya bukanlah bapak-bapak Butler yang tadi, melainkan ibu-ibu maid dengan wajah ramah.

Ibu-ibu maid membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai ruang tamu, di sofa berwarna merah marun tersebut sudah duduk bapak Joonmyun yang sedang minum kopi dan anak muda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang memainkan ponsel.

Sewaktu Joonmyun melihatnya bapak-bapak berwajah malaikat itupun segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan si anak muda berseragam.

Bapak Joonmyun tersenyum manis yang masih Sehun anggap senyuman paling derp di muka bumi.

"Nah, nak Sehun, inilah anak saya Kim Jongin" Sehun menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya yang sempat ia kira bernama Kim Jongos...

Si Kim Jongin nggak menoleh ke Sehun sama sekali, ia masih sibuk ngotak-ngatik ponselnya. Kelihatannya dia sengaja buat ngelakuin itu.

"Jongin! Jangan sibuk sendiri" Tegur bapak Joonmyun pada anaknya. Yang mana malah di cuekin sama si Jongin.

"Jongin!"

Masih di cuekin.

"Kim Jong-"

"Aku sumpahi kamu budek benaran ya"

Kata-kata itu nggak lain keluar dari bibir Sehun yang spontanitasnya sudah overdosis.

Merasa disumpahi oleh seseorang yang Jongin tidak kenal sama sekali membuat ia menoleh tak percaya ke sumber suara.

Tidak disangka, Jongin yang awalnya ingin berkoar marah menjadi diam. Disitu ia terpaku pada sosok Sehun. Rambut berwarna soft pink yang terlihat lembut, kulit putih dengan sedikit rona kemerahan di kedua sisi pipinya, dan yang paling menggugah adalah bibir tipis berwarna pink yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Merekapun saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Jongin berkata...

"Hih... alay"

Lalu ia pun kembali memainkan ponselmya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata singkat nan menyayat hati keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Uh-oh ternyata Jongin terpesona... oleh ke4l4yan rambut Sehun.

.

Kim Joonmyun hanya dapat menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal saat memandang dua orang bocah di depannya. Bocah pertama sedang cuek sambil memainkan ponsel, bocah kedua sedang diam memandang bocah pertama dengan pandangan yang ... hiiih ngeri. Joonmyun yakin if look can kill anaknya hanyalah tinggal nama sekarang.

"Jongin jaga sikapmu, nak..." bapak Joonmyun kembali menegur anaknya dengan sabar, yang mana mendapat senyuman dari Sehun yang merasa dibela dan dengusan sebal dari Jongin. "Walaupun Sehun alay kamu jangan ucapkan di depannya dong, lihatkan ia jadi tersinggung... Maafkan Jongin ya Sehun-ah"

"..."

Like father like son.

Sehun mau mati sajalah.

'Gege kenapa kamu kirim aku ke orang-orang bermulut iblis seperti ini' ia membatin sedih. Tidak sadar diri bahwa iapun sama iblisnya.

Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin yang terkikik geli, bahkan lama kelamaan tawapun pecah dari mulutnya. Wah Sehun jadi penasaran bagaimana kalau sepatutnya menempel di mulut Jongin. Apakah bibir tebal tersebut akan semakin tebal /?

Lagipula apasih yang membuat bapak-anak ini mengatainya alay, apa karena rambut pinky nya? Kalau begitu Sehun klarifikasikan bahwa bapak-anak inilah yang norak!

Sehun berdehem sekilas untuk menyadarkan Joonmyun yang senyam-senyum seperti sedang menahan tawa. Bapak-bapak tersebut lalu berhenti tersenyum dan mulai memandang Sehun-Jongin serius.

"Baiklah langsung saja, Sehun disini akan menjadi pengawas Jongin, jadi untuk kamu Jongin jika aku mendengar dari Sehun bahwa kau balapan lagi akan appa hukum kamu, dan untuk Sehun pastikan ia tak menyentuh arena balapan lagi, mengerti ?"

Sehun yang sudah mendapatkan mood bagusnya kembali dengan semangat menjawab 'mengerti' sedangkan Jongin disampingnya hanya memutarkan bola mata, jelas Jongin sama sekali tak terima dengan keputusan appanya, namun membantah pun percuma saja, yang ada Jongin akan semakin di marahi oleh bapaknya yang berwajah malaikat namun bermulut pedas tersebut.

"Bagus bagus... mulai sekarang Sehun akan mengikuti semua kegiatan Jongin kemanapun ia pergi, sekalian supir pribadi- kamu bisa menyetirkan Sehun-ah ?"

Tanya Joonmyun. Sehun yang ditanyai seperti itu menjawab "tentu aku bisa" jawabnya pasti. Hanya saja ia tak menyadari bahwa orang disampingnya sempat melihat tubuh Sehun yang menegang sesaat saat ditanyai seperti itu.

.

Mampuslah kau Oh Sehun

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu

seharian dengan menonton TV dikamarnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kamar, Sehun baru tahu ternyata kamar yang ia tempati bukanlah kamar pembantu, melainkan salah satu kamar tamu, Sehun ditempatkan disini karena kamar ini bersebelahan dengan kamar Kim Jongin -supaya ia bisa lebih mudah mengawasi anak tersebut- contohnya seperti sekarang, walaupun Sehun hanya malas-malasan saja menonton TV namun matanya tetap terjaga ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, tahu-tahu Jongin akan keluar maka Sehun bisa dengan cepat menyusul. Tapi sampai hari sudah sorepun Jongin kelihatannya masih anteng-anteng saja di dalam kamar.

Oh itu dia.

Baru saja dipikirkan, orangnya sudah muncul.

Jongin melewati kamar Sehun dengan pakaian yang... ya bisa dibilang keren. Tepat saat Sehun melihat sosoknya, ia pun dengan tergesa mematikan TV dan melompat dari kasur untuk mengejar Jongin.

.

"Nih..." Sehun meneguk ludah saat melihat benda kecil yang diberikan Jongin padanya.

Kunci mobil.

"Yakin nih aku yang nyetir ?" Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. Ia masih sayang nyawa, dan belum lagi ia nyopirin anak orang.

Jongin memberi tatapan mencemooh pada Sehun.

"Iyalah, kamu kan babu aku"

Katanya sok dengan memberi penekanan pada satu kata yang menyakitkan hati Sehun. Lalu dia pun menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan meletakkan kunci mobil tersebut di tangan Sehun lalu segera berjalan menduduki kursi penumpang.

Mm babu...

Dafuq ?!

"Dasarrr... Kim Jongos!" Sehun mengeram marah, tentu saja ia tidak mengucapkannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Dengan berbekal tekat yang kuat dan jiwa yang besar Sehun pun dengan tak mau tapi harus mau melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mobil sport milik Jongin, duduk di kursi kemudi.

Ragu-ragu ia memasukkan kunci mobil dan mulai menghidupkannya, ia menoleh sebentar pada Jongin yang sedang bersandar pada kursi tanpa menyadari seseorang di sebelahnya sedang mengalami tekanan batin.

Huh.

Sehun menghela nafas.

Aku pasti bisa. Tinggal injak pedal gas, lalu menyetir. Mudah kan ?

Mudah kepalamu!.

Setelah menguatkan batinnya Sehun pun dengan mantap menginjak pedal gas, sehingga membuat mobil sport mahal tersebut bergerak dengan cepat.

.

"Makanya kalau nggak bisa nyetir bilang"

Biasanya Sehun tidak terima jika diceramahi oleh seseorang yang bukan orangtua. Biasanya sih, tapi kali ini beda, ia cuma dapat menunduk tanpa membalas perkataan Jongin. Kali ini ia ngaku salah. Gara-gara Sehun menyetir, mobil mahal Jongin sukses bertemu sapa dengan keranjang sampah tak jauh dari rumah bapak Joonmyun. Jadilah sekarang Jongin yang mengambil alih kemudi.

"Lagian kenapa kamu bohong, huh ?" Jongin bertanya dengan sinis sehingga membuat Sehun merengut.

"Aku takut dianggap tidak becus sama tuan Joonmyun" kata Sehun jujur, Begini-gini Sehun tidak suka mengecewakan orang... eh lupa, dia sendirikan telah mengecewakan orangtuanya dengan kabur dari rumah. Hemm.

"Mmh..."

Untuk sesaat Sehun mengira Jongin tidaklah seburuk penampilannya, buktinya ia tidak marah-marah sewaktu Sehun menabrakkan mobil, ekspresi yang ia berikan malah terkesan... memaklumi ?

"Gimana kalo aku laporin ke appa ya..."

Fak.

Mati saja kamu ngin!

"Pasti kamu langsung dipecat..." Sehun melotot mendengar omongan Jongin. "Appa kan paling tidak suka sama orang yang berbo-"

"Jangan kasih tahu tuan Joonmyun, plis plis plis"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya Sehun sudah lebih dulu memotong, memohom nyaris mencicit.

.

Demi bokongnya yang sexy , Sehun paling tidak suka untuk memohon. Tapi lagi-lagi kondisilah yang memaksanya.

"Gimana ya ?" Jongin meletakkan tangannya di dagu seolah sedang berfikir keras. Padahal ia hanya mau menggoda bocah disampingnya ini.

"Oke aku tidak akan bilang..." Sehun nyaris bernapas lega mendengarnya saat tiba-tiba Jongin menambahkan "tapi kau juga harus tutup mulut saat aku balapan"

Heck.

"M-mana bisa ngin, kalau begitu sama saja aku semakin berbohong" Sehun menolak keras, ia tidak mau terus-terus berbohong sama bapak Joonmyun, dosanya saja sudah terlalu menumpuk. Tolong jangan ditambah-tambah lagi lah.

Jongin menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu Biarkan aku balapan sepuluh kali saja"

"S-sepuluh ? Tidak tidak.. tidak boleh!"

Berdecak sebal, Jongin menoleh sinis pada Sehun yang tengah merengut sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

"Delapan ?"

"Satu kali"

"Baiklah enam kali"

"Noo, satu kali"

"Dammit Sehun, terakhir lima kali"

"Tiga kali maka aku langsung setuju"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya kuat, merasa gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Sehun yang tingkat ketidak mau kalahannya sudah bikin meradang. Siapa sih sebenarnya yang boss disini ?

Joonmyun.

Author menjawab tanpa diundang/?

"Baiklah, tiga kali, dan aku akan mulai hari ini"

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

Sehun menatap kagum pemandangan yang ada di depannya, baru kali ini ia melihat markas pembalap liar seperti ini. Ia akui tempat ini cukup keren untuk di jadikan tempat kumpul anak muda, jadi sedikit banyak Sehun dapat mengetahui mengapa Jongin seolah tak bisa lepas dari tempat ini. Sehun jadi heran sendiri kenapa bisa ia tak menemukan tempat sekeren ini sebelumnya...

Oh! Karena ia tak bisa menyetir...

.

"Jangan bengong saja babu, ayo ikut"

Omongan Jongin yang pedas langsung memporak-porandakan imajinasi liar Sehun tentang tempat ini.

Dengan wajah yang di tekuk Sehun berjalan di belakang Jongin, mengikuti anak yang harus di awasinya itu kemanapun.

"Hey, Jongin. Tumben telat" baru saja setengah jalan Jongin menuju ke salah satu stan kecil, ia sudah terlebih dahulu di sapa oleh seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman lebar. Nyaris menyilaukan.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Ada sedikit masalah" lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datar. Tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali.

Sehun yang merasa di pandangi oleh kedua orang dihadapannya bertanya galak "apa ?!" Nggak sadar diri banget posisi dia sama Jongin itu apa.

Chanyeol, nama dari pemuda dengan senyuman menyilaukan menepuk pundak Jongin sehingga membuat yang di tepuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun ke Chanyeol. Padahal dia udah siap mau marah-marah ke Sehun atas 'kesopannannya' barusan.

"Siapa sih ? Pacar ?" Tanyanya kayak orang yang diomongin nggak ada di tempat.

"Bukan"

"Gebetan ?"

"Bukan"

"Hmm... tunangan ya~ ?"

"Wha- ? Apa sih yeol. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, sudahlah lalu siapa yang bisa di ajak balapan kali ini ?"

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin dengan temannya Chanyeol yang pada awalnya berdebat status hubungan lalu beralih ke balapan, sumpah Sehun tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa ? ... DK ? Disini ?"

Sehun memandang Jongin yang nampak terkejut atas ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan DK ada disini, entahlah Sehun tak paham benar apa itu DK, menurut film yang pernah ia tonton sih DK itu 'Drift King' ya bisa saja itu.

"Tapi mau apa dia disini ?"

"Yaa, dia cuma main saja kok, kenapa mau duel ?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, terakhir aku duel dengannya mobil ku rusak berat, tahu kan... Dia itu licik nya minta ampun"

Jongin menjawab kali ini sambil melanjutkan langkahnya ke stan kecil bersama Chanyeol. Nggak lupa Sehun nguntit dari belakang. "Kebetulan aku lagi di hukum appa ku untuk tidak balapan, jadi kalau mobil ku lecet ia pasti tahu"

"Mmh..." Chanyeol mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan alasan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu dengan zelo saja, dari siang dia ngajakin kamu balapan"

Mendengar nama Zelo, Jongin menyahut excited.

"Oh oke, dimana bocah tiang itu ?" nggak nyadar ya dia secara tidak sengaja nyindir temannya sendiri.

Chanyeol yang dimanapun kapanpun selalu menanggapi omongan orang-orang dengan positif hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab. "Tuh..." ia menunjuk salah satu stan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari stan yang mereka tempati kali ini.

Melihat jarak stan yang cukup jauh membuat Jongin tiba-tiba merasa malas untuk menghampiri zelo.

Mmh..

Ah iya. Kan aku punya babu.

Jongin membatin licik lalu menoleh cepat pada Sehun yang...

Eh...

"Mana si babu ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**A/N : Nggak ngerti lah ini masih lucu atau nggak, dinikmati/? Sajalah ya ^^ Luhan akan muncul di chapter depan, sabar yaa...**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah ripiu, ngefav, dan follow. Maaf ripiunya saya nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Ayo mari di ripiu lagi^^ /todongpisang**

**Special thanks to: kaihunaa, daddykaimommysehun, yunjae q, May Angelf, urikaihun, hibiki kurenai, oxxx, DarKid Yehet, kaihun shipper, afranabilah19,luhanhan8, ohsehun79, indahwidya31, kaihun, ayaxy19, saykimchii, hunnie ^^**


End file.
